wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Hovedside
EXPANSION PACK ANNONSERT! - Wrath of the Lich King| Den frie Warcraft info-kilden alle kan redigere! Den ble startet i 2007, WowWiki Norge har nå artikler. Ny på denne wikien? Bla nedover! Utvalgte artikler ' ' * [[Karakter|'Karakter' »]] ** Klasser ** Raser ** Grupper ** Yrker ** Utstyr og redskaper * [[Spill|'Spill' »]] ** Kamp ** PvP ** Oppdrag ** Raid ** Begivenheter * [[Guider|'Guide Portalen' »]] ** Nybegynnerguide ** Velg en klasse ** Hendelsesguiderr ** Reiseguide ** For flere, gå til [[Guider|'Portalen']] * [[Warcraft_Universet|'Warcraft Universet' »]] ** Sagaen ** Verden ** Skapninger ** Områder ** Kart * [[Samfunnsinformasjon|'Samfunnsinformasjon' »]] ** Warcraft-nyheter ** Oppdateringer ** Fansider ** Guilder ** Servere * [[Kategori|'Populære kategorier' »]] ** Spill-slang ** Formulas & game mechanics ** Utstyr og våpen ** NPC-er ** Oppdrag * [[Interface Customization|'Interface Customization Portal' »]] ** UI-Begynerguide ** UI-FAQ ** World of Warcraft API ** Begivenheter ** Widget API ** Hva er AddOns? ** AddOn-Sider ** Komandoer ** For mere, [[Interface Redigering|'Portalen']] * [[Offisiell side|'Offisielle sider' »]] ** WoW US – Hjemmeside / forum ** WoW EU – Hjemmeside / forum ** Blizzard – Hjemmeside * [[Forum tracker|'Forum trackers' »]] ** BlueTracker ** Curse Dev Tracker ** Thottbot: News Wikier på andre språk » – Fransk: WikiWoW.com / Tysk: WoW-Wiki.net På Wikia – Kinesisk / Fransk / Tysk / Ungarsk / Polsk / Slovakisk / Engelsk WoWWiki Norge nyheter » Utmerket artikkel » ---- *'12 August 2007' – Wowno prosjektet kanselert i Erstattelse Aleria Foresten Jeg Zizanzu Beklager min Uaktivitet grunnet prosjektet Game Media Thrall er sønnen til Durotan, høvding over Frostwolf Klan, og Draka. Thrall ble funnet blandt de blodige kroppene til de myrdede foreldrene hans av Aedelas Blackmoore, kommandør over de orkiske fangeleirene. Blackmoore dro tilbake til fortet sitt, Durnholde Keep, med Thrall, og oppdro ham som en gladiator - med all voldsomhet og raseri til en ork, men med det strategiske intellektet til et menneske. Han ble trenet og lært av mange, ammet av en menneskelig kvinne, og ble venn med hennes dattter, Taretha Foxton. Thrall viste seg å være en fenomenal student og en fantastisk slåsskjempe. Han var smart, rask and enorm selv etter ork standard. Likevel begynte Blackmoore's mørbanking av ham innenfor og utenfor ringen å få sine konsekvenser. Taretha begynte å skrive brev til ham i fengslet, og han skrev tilbake til henne. Tilslutt skrev han at han til Taretha at han skulle rømme. Taretha lagde en avledning mens Thrall rømte fra cellen. De møttes utenfor fortet, og Taretha gav ham utstyr og forsyninger. Han Nyhets ikon Flere WoWWiki Norge nyheter » Populær ikon Besøk Wowwiki_norge:Utmerket artikkel for tidligere og fremtidige utmerkede artikler Hva er WoWWiki Norge? » Hjelp, policies and guidelines » WoWWiki Norge ' er en wiki dedikert til å katalogisere Blizzard Entertainments Warcraft Univers (med et fokus, men ikke prioritert, syn på ''World of Warcraft), som dekker hele Warcraft serien av spill, RPG referansebøker, strategi guider, romaner og andre kilder. Men dette er ikke Wikipedia, og vi har en litt annen måte å gjøre ting på. For mer info, se '''Om WoWWiki Norge. Så hvorfor en Warcraft wiki? As you're going through looking for information, if you see something that's incorrect, you can correct it. If you see any information that's missing, you can add it. This way, the information here should be as up to date as possible, instead of having to wait for a small group of people to update the information as the world changes. The more people that use the WoWWiki, the more up to date the information will be! , og sjekk ut Hjelpe sidene for informasjon på Hvordan Starte Og redigere. Du kan bruke sandbox For Leke Eksperimente med Wiki Redigering. Vis du ønsker noe og gjøre sjekk ut Category:Ting_Og_Gjøre! * [[:Hjelp:Innhold|'WoWWiki Norge Hjelp' »]] ** Community portalen ** General WoWWiki Norge Informasjon og Redigerings Hjelp ** utennom Meta-Wiki Hjelp * [[WoWWiki_Norge:Hvor og stille spørsmål|'Spørsmål og svar' »]] ** Hvor kan jeg spøre spørsmål? ** Wowwiki Norge pumpen (generelt WoWWiki Norge Q&A area) ** Warcraft pumppen (generlt Warcraft Q&A area) * [[WoWWiki_Norge:Policies|'WoWWiki Norge policies' »]] * [[WoWWiki_Norge:Guidelines|'WoWWiki Norge guidelines' »]] * [[WoWWiki_Norge:om|'WoWWiki Norge Informasjon' »]] ** WoWWiki Norge FAQ ** Alle sider i WoWWiki Norge Kategorien ** Sjekk ut hva andre synes om Spillet! ' ' – }} __NOEDITSECTION__ de: en: es: fr: hu: nl: pl: sk: zh-tw: ru: it: zh: ko: ja: